Christian x Jordan
by TheNarwhalOtaku
Summary: In this fanfic i decided to ship some of my classmates. Before you say something I really had no other place to put this but since it had anime elements I put it here. Anyway this is a love story between some of my classmates that actually happened but is made up (the relationship was real but not all events are true) so i hope you enjoy and review so I can make better Fanfictions


Christian x Jordan. TECHNICALLY FANFIC INCLUDING MY 7TH GRADE CLASSMATES DEAL WITH IT

CHAPTER 1: New Revelations

One new day at school nothing was happening the same classes, the same lessons, no big deals until the fateful day in winter. A girl named Jordan saw Christian in his classes and watched him. But she was not being a yandere while watching him. Christian noticed the entire time. Continuously over the days the began to get the blushing feeling from light pink to dark red. Sometimes, Jordan would get out of class pretending to go to the bathroom. She would quickly spare up the time and sneak a love note into Christian's locker. Christian always was discussing it with his group of friends at lunch while again, Jordan was watching the whole time with love hearts around her head. "Who is this girl in the first place who keeps giving me these notes?!" Christian shouted as he blushed with his light pink face. Jordan sitting in the corner of the lunchroom at the 1'st table to the center at the left side of the table quickly caught on to what he said and came out of her light pink, blushing face and stared to her friends. "Damnit, How hasn't Christian noticed yet?" Thought Jordan focusing her eyes to her lunch tray. As another note came in after 1 month a special note came. Not containing "Do you like me?; Check Yes or No" but writing out in beautiful handwriting "I like you, I just moved here and I noticed that we like each other, so I want you to text me." with the phone number written out as perfect as possible even though it was obvious in her handwriting that she was nervous to write that note. As soon as school was over Christian got to his locker as fast as he could to grab his phone. While Jordan saw what happened during that time and became shaky "I-Is this really going to happen? A-am I going to have a boyfriend or is he just gonna screw me over?" Jordan whispered to herself thinking that nobody else heard. Jordan was already home after just a few minutes of walking meanwhile Christian was still walking across town to his house. Christian decided to text the anonymous number while he was walking home. "hello? You wanted to talk to me because you like me." Christian texted while talking it out loud knowing nobody was around. "hi. It is true tha-." Jordan attempted to text an entire sentence but accidentally had her shaken hands press send. Christian just texted back "?" as in response to the suddenly cut off message. "Sorry, I accidentally hit send I was trying to say I do actually like you." Jordan just did instead of trying to re-question herself over the message. "Ok now, Who is this? Are you the real person who kept getting those notes into my locker?" Christian texted without a slight amount of hesitation. As Jordan was trying to send the last text her mom walked in on her blushing and texting on her phone, as she looked over to the side to see that she had came through the door her mom asked "Who are you texting?". Jordan wanted to lie and so she did "S-someth somthBLAH! Some friends from school." Jordan lied about with pretending to miss words to cover up the high amount of stuttering. "Ok, but then why is your face so red?" Jordan's mother asked. Jordan quickly thought "Seriously! Why is she interrogating me so much?" As there was a slight delay in response Jordan's mother was putting in a scent plug-in. "I guess i'm cold and don't realize it." Jordan lying again to get her mom out of the room. Jordan's mother was exiting the room when suddenly a text notification went off. "Shit!" Jordan thought in her mind in the split second it took for that message notification to end. Jordan's mother hesitated walking out the door for a slight second while Jordan was looking down into her phone and face turning quickly red again. Jordan's mother turned her head to the left then her eyes to Jordan as she walked out. As fast as she actually could she went to her texts and opened up the new message. "Hey, You there?"  
the message from Christian said. "Yeah, I was trying to get my phone plugged in." Jordan was going to make up for her last lie. "Ok, so can you tell me who this is?" Christian again texted without hesitation. "This is Jordan." She quickly hit send before her mind had time to re-question herself. As Christian recieved the text he was at the doorway of his house. He stopped for the quick amount of time it would take him to read the text. The moment he read "Jordan" his eyes widened and started blushing. Although he would've texted back, he had his purple haired friend, Ozzie coming over for the day to play video games. They were just playing black ops 2 zombies attempting to do the maps and get past round 25. After playing for the majority of the day Ozzie had to leave to get his history homework done. When he left Christian was playing the game with other people online. After it was dark Christian went into his room and lied down into his bed. Looking to the wall and thinking about Jordan he turned to look up to the ceiling and grab out his phone to look at the texts. He noticed a new message saying "Sit next to me in the cafeteria." Christian was blushing until he fell asleep. Chapt 2. Coming soon

Side notes: in 7th grade i was friends with christian and i was also a otaku who watched anime all the time. I didn't watch the whole story play through but most of this is realistic fiction meaning it's not real but has the attributes to be. Anyway i hoped you like this it's my first actual attempt at publishing fanfiction even though i have made fanfiction before. Also this was only a year ago so im in 8th grade now.


End file.
